You Belong With Me
by trie rake-chan
Summary: Aku kaya dan aku menarik. Bukannya wajar jika orang kaya bersikap seperti ini? Check this,,,okay
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**You Belong With Me**

Aku memang egois.

Aku memang keras kepala.

Dan aku memang sombong.

Tapi... apakah aku tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu?

Ini hidupku.

Aku yang menjalani semua ini.

Aku yang memilih jalan ini.

Dan akulah yang menikmati semua ini.

Aku sangat menikmati apa yang sudah aku jalani ini sejak kecil. Aku hidup dan berjalan melintasi jalanku sendiri. Melewati jalur yang telah dibentuk dan dirancang oleh kedua orang tuaku. Jalur yang sama sekali tidak boleh aku tinggalkan. Sekali aku salah langkah, maka hidupku akan berantakan. Semua yang telah terbangun dan tersusun rapi akan runtuh menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Tidak ternilai.

Tidak berharga.

Dan akan menjadi lemah dan tak berguna.

Aku tidak sudi.

Aku tidak mau.

Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu semua terjadi. Membayangkan saja sudah membuatku bergidik ngeri.

Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kehidupanku berubah dalam sekejab mata. Aku akan melakukan apapun. Apapun yang akan terus mempertahankan kehidupan duniaku yang menyenangkan ini.

You Belong With Me

Bukankah hidupku ini sangat menyenangkan?

Aku kaya.

Aku cantik.

Dan aku punya segalanya.

Tak ada yang kurang dari hidupku. Hidupku selama ini sangatlah sempurna. Aku tinggal menjentikkan jari, maka semua kemauanku akan terkabul. Semua wanita yang berada di sekitarku pastilah sangat iri kepadaku.

Bagaimana tidak?

Mau pergi tinggal naik mobil.

Mau belanja tinggal belanja.

Mau liburan tinggal berangkat.

Bagaimana? Menyenangkan bukan?

You Belong With Me

Aku selalu menikmati semua sensasi ini. Sensasi yang membuat sebagian jiwaku menjadi ringan, senang dan bebas.

Bebas karena tidak ada yang mengekang.

Bebas karena tidak ada yang mengatur.

Mau berbuat apapun tidak ada yang melarang.

Mau pergi ke mana pun hanya ditemani uang.

Uang, uang, dan uang.

Aku sangat menyukai uang. Mereka adalah sahabatku. Merekalah yang selalu menemaniku. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan bisa bersahabat dengan mereka. Mereka akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku tanpa harus mengkritik semua hal yang telah aku lakukan. Mereka juga selalu memenuhi semua kebutuhan yang aku inginkan.

Dengan mereka aku dapat mempunyai banyak teman. Dan dengan mereka jugalah aku dapat membeli ratusan bahkan sampai ribuan teman.

You Belong With Me

Orang-orang yang ku anggap sebagai teman itu selalu memujaku. Mereka selalu menguntitku, mencoba mengajak bicara diriku dan berusaha untuk selalu tersenyum di hadapanku. Mereka juga selalu menatap dengan binar mata yang seolah menginginkanku. Menginginkan segala kesempurnaanku. Dan itu semua karena uang. Uang yang ku punya. Uang yang telah menjadi sahabat keduaku kini. Oh, Tuhan. Betapa menyenangkannya hidupku ini. Hidup yang selalu bergelimang harta.

You Belong With Me

Aku, Sakura Haruno. Putri tunggal dari pengusaha ekspor-impor berlian tersukses dan pengusaha/direktur dari Perusahaan Haruno Corp nomor satu di dunia—Kizashi Haruno dan putri tunggal dari Mebuki Haruno—pemilik perusahaan mobil sport terlaris di dunia. Well, hebat bukan?

Aku bersyukur mempunyai orang tua seperti mereka. Mereka adalah orang tua terkaya yang kupunya. Dan aku juga bersyukur akan hidupku karena terlahir di keluarga kaya. Keluarga yang selalu memberikan apapun yang aku mau. Keluarga yang menurutku sangatlah sempurna.

Oh, my God. Thank you!

Aku benar-benar bersyukur akan hal ini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih Tuhan. Terima kasih.

You Belong With Me

Sekarang, aku berumur 17 tahun. Aku cantik dan unik karena mempunyai rambut sewarna dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang. Rambut pink yang selalu diidentikkan dengan keluarga Haruno—keluarga terkaya, dihormati, disegani, dan paling ditakuti.

Kenapa bisa disegani dan ditakuti?

Karena Haruno Corp adalah penanam modal terbesar bagi perusahaan maupun instansi yang berada di wilayah Jepang maupun negara lainnya yang terkoneksi dengan Haruno Corp. dan Haruno Corp tidak akan segan-segan mencabut semua investasinya, jika perusahaan maupun instansi tersebut berbuat macam-macam.

You Belong With Me

Aku pun tidak tinggal di kawasan yang sembarangan. Aku tinggal di kawasan elit. Tepatnya kawasan elit pusat Tokyo. Rumahku di kawasan itu adalah rumah yang paling mendominasi, megah, besar, dan paling mengagumkan. Aku jamin, tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi segala kemegahan interior dan eksteriornya. Orang-orang yang masuk ke halaman sekaligus dalam ruangan pun pasti akan melongo karena melihat keindahan yang tersaji di dalamnya.

Oh, ya?

Jika ada yang bertanya, apakah aku masih bersekolah? Tentu saja aku masih bersekolah. Sekarang, aku tengah mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah elit dan bertaraf internasional. Tidak mungkin kan, aku—seorang putri Haruno bersekolah di tempat kumuh yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang miskin. Orang-orang yang berbeda level denganku. Ih, mau di taruh di mana harga diriku jika bersekolah di tempat rendahan. Sangat. Sangat. Menjijikkan.

You Belong With Me

Sekarang, disinilah aku. Berdiri di depan gedung sekolahku. Konoha High School. Sekolah terelit dan berstandar internasional di Jepang. Kualitasnya? Ah, jangan di tanyakan lagi. Sekolah ini telah menjadi duta percontohan pengajaran dan telah menjuarai berbagai lomba— baik akademis maupun non akademis—yang telah diadakan oleh pemerintah Jepang, baik lomba dalam negeri maupun luar negeri. Keesistensian sekolah ini pun sudah terdengar sampai ke penjuru negeri.

Fasilitas yang diberikan di dalamnya pun sangat lengkap. Sangat berbeda dengan sekolah-sekolah yang ada di wilayah lain—tentunya. Semua kegiatan yang mampu menunjang kemampuan siswa juga diaktifkan. Sekolah ini tidak hanya mengeluarkan logika otak murid-muridnya, tetapi juga bakat terpendam yang dimiliki semua siswa.

Sistem pengajaran yang digunakan pun sangat dibebaskan. Siswa yang sudah menguasai pelajaran, boleh tidak mengikuti pelajaran yang dirasa sudah dikuasai tersebut.

Setiap siswa-siswi juga disediakan berbagai macam fasilitas seperti, cafe, taman baca, taman untuk sekedar melepas penat, perpustakaan terlengkap, laptop, kolam renang, dan masih banyak lagi. Semua itu dimaksudkan agar siswa-siswi kerasan dan dapat lebih meningkatkan semangat belajar mereka.

You Belong With Me

Sebenarnya, aku termasuk anak yang tidak pintar. Bisa dibilang aku ini cukup bodoh. Tapi, lagi-lagi berkat peranan orang tuaku yang menjadi penyokong dana terbesar di sekolah ini, maka aku dapat masuk dan mengenyam pendidikan di KHS ini.

Entah sejak kapan. Tapi dari berita yang aku dengar, sekolah ini sebenarnya tidak pernah mau menerima suap barang sedikitpun. Sekolah ini pun juga terkenal akan kualitasnya dalam menerima murid. Hanya siswa-siswi yang berkualitas dan berkompeten tinggilah yang dapat masuk ke dalam sekolah ini.

Entahlah, orang tuaku melakukan apa untuk memasukkanku di sekolah elit ini. Mungkin kepala sekolah takut jika dana yang disalurkan orang tuaku akan dicabut. Mungkin.

Tapi toh aku tak peduli. Yang penting dan yang paling penting, aku bisa masuk dan bersekolah di sekolah elit ini.

You Belong With Me

Kutapaki tangga demi tangga yang tersusun rapi di depan gedung sekolah ini. Setelah sampai di undakan terakhir, segera kulangkahkan kakiku di atas marmer hitam itu dengan anggun. Kini aku dapat mendengar derap anggun langkah kakiku sendiri. Kemudian kutarik senyum termanisku ke atas. Menciptakan aura kecantikan natural yang memang sudah melekat pada diriku.

Kulihat beberapa siswa-siswi yang tadinya menggerombol entah membicarakan apa kini telah terpisah, membentuk barisan untuk menyambut kedatanganku. Mereka semua lalu tersenyum manis ke arahku. Ku balas dengan manis senyuman mereka. Membuat mata mereka melebar dan berbinar-binar—mungkin karena terpesona oleh kecantikan dan keanggunanku.

Aku menyukai semua ini. Akulah yang menyuruh mereka semua untuk melakukan semua ini. Bukankah aku Ratu di sekolah ini? Benar bukan?

Aku adalah Ratu dan mereka harus menghormati dan menuruti semua permintaanku. Jika sekali saja mereka membangkang perintahku, maka bersiap-siaplah. Mereka tak akan bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Barang selangkah pun.

Kuteruskan langkahku melewati koridor, meninggalkan mereka–siswa-siswi–yang masih berdiri tegap sambil menatapku—masih belum membuyarkan diri dari barisan tadi.

Kemudian kulirik semua siswa-siswi yang berada di samping kanan kiriku. Siswa-siswi yang tadinya berbicara panjang lebar kini terdiam kaku karena melihatku. Ketika akan berbelok, aku menghentikan langkahku. Kulihat dua orang laki-laki tengah berdiri memunggungiku. Jaraknya hanya satu langkah dari tempat berdiriku. Tampak mereka berdua sedang berdebat dengan serius. Kudekati laki-laki itu dan kulihat laki-laki di sebrang—yang mengobrol menghadapku tampak terkejut. Ia kemudian menunduk—tak berani menatapku.

Sedangkan laki-laki yang memunggungiku kini masih berkoar-koar tidak jelas. Rambut kuningnya mengingatkanku pada sebuah nanas yang tumbuh di kebun rumahku.

"Hei, Lee... kenapa kau menunduk? Kau tak mendengarkanku, ya?" koarnya keras. Laki-laki yang di panggil Lee–yang menunduk–hanya diam saja—tak menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki berambut nanas yang memunggungiku.

Karena–mungkin penasaran–laki-laki jabrik itu maju—mendekati Lee yang hanya diam saja. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu temannya itu. Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, laki-laki jabrik itu mendongak—menatap sekelilingnya. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, dia menarik tangannya ke atas menuju rambut kuningnya—lalu menggaruk asal rambut nanasnya.

"Gomen, kenapa kalian menatapku, ya?" ucapnya polos.

'Dasar bodoh! Apakah dia tidak tahu siapa yang tengah mereka tatap. Aku, bodoh!' batinku geram.

Kuhela nafasku dan kutarik tanganku yang telah terkepal. Kudekatkan kepalan tangan kananku ke mulutku. Kemudian aku berdehem pelan.

"Ehm..."

Kulihat laki-laki itu mulai bergerak—membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku. Kutatap dengan geram wajah polosnya itu. Ia hanya nyengir kuda kemudian membungkuk hormat kepadaku.

"Gomen ne, nona. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Anda sudah datang?" ucapnya polos.

"Hhh..." dengusku panjang.

"Minggir..." ucapku kemudian.

Setelah kedua pemuda tadi menyingkir dari hadapanku, akupun segera melanjutkan langkahku.

"Benar-benar pagi yang buruk!" ucapku lirih.

**TBC**

**Kyaa...ini aku EDIT lho temen2. Oh ya makasih atas review kalian...**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

You Belong With Me

Brakk!

Suara dobrakan pintu berhasil mengagetkan kelima remaja berbeda gender yang tengah duduk di masing-masing sofa kesayangan mereka. Tampak beberapa remaja itu mendengus pelan karena sempat terlonjak kaget dengan ulah sang pelaku yang seenak udelnya membanting pintu atap sekolah.

Seekor anjing besar langsung menggonggong dan berdiri tepat di hadapan sang pemilik—mungkin bermaksud untuk melindungi sang tuannya.

"Woi...Sakura, santai. Lihat, kau membuat Akamaru kaget." ucap laki-laki bertato segitiga terbalik yang kini tengah mengelus bulu anjingnya —Akamaru— yang masih menggonggong menghadap sang pelaku—Sakura.

Sakura pun bergidik ngeri. Melihat Akamaru yang terus menggonggong ke arahnya mau tidak mau membuat moodnya bertambah buruk.

"Singkirkan anjingmu atau kubunuh dia, Kiba." teriak Sakura marah. Aura hitam yang menguar di tubuhnya kian bertambah pekat karena ulah anjing Kiba yang masih menggonggong—seakan ingin memakan gadis gulali itu.

"Sial. Kubunuh kau kalau sampai membunuh anjingku, nona muda manja." timpal Kiba sambil menyeringai. Ia tahu, Sakura hanya main-main ketika mengucapkannya. Ia dan teman-temannya juga tahu jika Sakura akan marah-marah tidak jelas ketika perempuan itu dalam keadaan tidak mood.

"Iya. Kau ini kenapa sih, forehead? Pagi-pagi sudah marah-marah tidak jelas. Lihat..." timpal seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang yang tengah menunjukkan kuku-kuku lentiknya pada Sakura. Tampak sebuah garis kutek melenceng keluar dari garis kuku yang seharusnya.

"Itu kau sendiri yang salah. Makanya pagi-pagi jangan berkutek ria, pig." candanya. Sakura sedikit melepaskan aura hitamnya akibat perbuatan Ino—pig—yang membuat Sakura ingin tertawa.

Sepasang ametyst tidak luput dari gerak-gerik dua gadis tadi. Sedikit lengkungan ke atas ia ciptakan. "Mmm...Memangnya Sakura-chan kenapa?" tanya gadis bermarga Hyugaa tersebut.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak mau membicarakan itu sekarang," jawab Sakura tajam.

Sontak Hinata pun terdiam dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya—mengotak-atik handphone mininya—yang sempat terhenti.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan," lirih Sakura.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mood untuk menceritakannya," lanjutnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Aku tahu kok." balas gadis kalem itu seraya tersenyum manis.

Sakura lalu duduk di samping laki-laki berambut merah. Laki-laki itu sedikit melirik Sakura yang tengah mengotak-atik tas ransel merah mudanya.

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan singkat didapatkan Sakura. Sakura yang awalnya mengotak-atik tasnya kini berhenti. Dirinya mematung sepersekian detik. Lalu tangannya bergerak ke pipi gembulnya. Rasa hangat menjalar di kedua pipinya, menimbulkan rona merah muda yang sangat ketara di pipi putihnya. Refleks kepalanya langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda yang telah menciumnya. Tampak laki-laki itu tengah mengotak-atik handphone-nya dengan cuek. Kedua telinganya telah tersumpal dengan headset putih yang mungkin sudah berisi suara musik-musik rock kesayangannya—pemuda itu.

Tangan mungil Sakura kemudian bergerak melepaskan headset kanan pemuda itu.

"Garaa...Jangan sembarangan menciumku. Okeee..." tegas Sakura. Gadis sewarna dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu kemudian mencubit lengan pemuda yang dipanggil Garaa karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan respon berarti dari pemuda itu.

"Ouch...sakit, Saki." ucapnya meringis. Pemuda itu kemudian mengusap-usap lengan kanannya yang sedikit perih akibat cubitan Sakura.

Sakura yang awalnya marah-marah kini sedikit melunak karena perbuatan sahabat-sahabatnya. Sebelumnya, Sakura memang hanya menganggap uang sebagai sahabatnya. Tetapi semenjak ia masuk ke SMA ini, pandangannya berubah. Ia bergabung dengan geng anak-anak orang kaya yang merupakan bentukan dari Ino Yamanaka. Awalnya, ia hanya iseng-iseng untuk memasuki geng tersebut. Tetapi semakin lama ia bergabung dengan anak-anak yang terhubung di dalamnya, ia semakin mendapatkan kesenangan yang tidak terkira.

Mereka? Sama?

Tidak mempunyai aturan dan tidak ada yang mengatur. Mereka semua sama. Uang adalah prioritas utama dan bersenang-senang merupakan tujuan mereka.

"Cie...cie..." teriak Kiba, Ino, Hinata, dan Sai yang memndang Sakura dan Garaa genit.

"Hei, apaan kalian? Jangan menggoda kami." teriak Sakura yang mukanya sudah memerah karena malu.

"Hei, Garaa. Ini semua gara-gara kamu! Pokoknya kamu harus tanggung jawab." ucap Sakura menunjuk muka pemuda bertato 'ai' tersebut.

Pemuda itu masih diam memandang paras cantik gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Entah sejak kapan Sakura berdiri di hadapannya. Dan...

Greb.

Tangan gadis gulali itu langsung ditarik oleh tangan kekar Garaa. Menyebabkan sang gadis duduk terjerembab di samping Garaa. Pemuda itu langsung menyerahkan satu headset kanannya ke telinga Sakura. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mengerjab-erjabkan matanya dalam diam. Tampaknya ia masih shock dengan tarikan Garaa.

"Kyaaa...so sweet..." teriak Ino kegirangan. Semua yang melihat adegan drama pagi itu hanya melongo—memperhatikan sepasang sejoli tersebut.

Ino yang kegirangan langsung memeluk pemuda berambut hitam klimis dan mempraktekkan segala adegan yang telah dilakukan oleh Garaa dan Sakura.

Kiba dan Hinata yang sedari tadi menonton kini tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat aksi Ino yang tengah merayu Sai—pemuda berambut klimis. Tampak laki-laki bermuka pucat itu cuek dan tidak menggubris segala tingkah polah Ino.

"HEI..." teriak Sakura keras.

"Ka—" belum selesai Sakura berbicara, suara bell sudah menginterupsinya.

"Kesempatan bicaramu sudah habis, nona." ucap Hinata kalem sambil terkikik geli. Dengan bergulirnya perkataan Hinata, semua anggota geng yang bernamakan 'yorokobi' itu bergerak keluar menuju kelas mereka.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Ino dan Hinata hanya berceloteh ria sambil membicarakan fashion yang sedang trend saat ini. Sedangkan Kiba dan Sai hanya berdiam diri menatap ke depan sambil diikuti oleh Akamaru. Suara teriakan bergema di sepanjang koridor yang mereka lalui. Teriakan demi teriakan diluncurkan oleh masing-masing siswa-siswi yang berdiri berjejer menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Semua anggota yorokobi memasang wajah tampan dan cantik mereka, minus Garaa. Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang ditampilkan oleh pemuda itu. Tetapi walaupun begitu, wajahnya tetap tampan dan berkarisma.

Di barisan paling belakang hanya diisi dengan keheningan oleh sepasang sejoli yang tadi terlibat debat pagi yang lumayan mencenangkan.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Garaa. Mereka pasti salah paham pada kita. Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab." ucap Sakura memecah kediaman diantara keduanya.

Tangan lelaki itu masih berdiam diri di kantung celana kotak-kotaknya. Pandangannya mengarah ke depan, ia masih belum mau mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Telinganya seolah ia tulikan.

"Hei, kau dengar tidak sih, Garaa. Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, aku akan membencimu dan jangan pernah bicara padaku lagi." ucapnya pura-pura ngambek.

"Hei..."

Sakura yang mau berjalan mendahului Garaa terpaksa harus berhenti karena lagi-lagi tanganmungilnya ditarik paksa oleh Garaa.

"Bgaimana kalau aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab?" bisiknya di telnga Garaa.

Lagi-lagi Sakura meneguk ludahnya keras. Laki-laki yang tadi menahannya kini telah melesat jauh dari pandangannya.

"Dasar..." ucapnya lirih.

You Belong With Me

Suara teriakan terdengar di ruangan berukuran 5x5 meter itu. Semua siswa-siswi tampak bersenda gurau karena belum ada guru yang memasuki ruangan mereka. Memang ini sudah kebiasaan yang dilakukan oleh sang guru yang merangkap sebagai guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas mereka—XI IPA 1. Tapi entah mengapa, hari ini sang guru telah melebihi batas waktu yang biasanya ia lakukan.

Di pojok kelas, duduklah seorang gadis merah muda yang tengah duduk diam menatap langit. Pikirannya melayang, memikirkan peristiwa yang tadi pagi terjadi pada dirinya.

Pipinya merona ketika mengingat kecupan yang dilakukan Garaa. Hampir setiap hari Garaa melakukan itu padanya. Entah motif apa yang tengah dilakukan pemuda itu. Sakura tidak mau memikirkannya terlalu serius. Mungkin hanya kecupan kasih sayang. Ya, kecupan kasih sayang.

"Puk"

Tepukan di atas kepalanya berhasil membuyarkan segala pemikiran yang melintas di otak bodohnya.

"Hei jelek! Jangan melamun. Kau jelek tahu..." ucap laki-laki yang kini tengah menampilkan senyum palsunya. Wajahnya yang pucat kini terlihat sangat dekat dengan wajah Sakura. Sakura yang risih akhirnya memundurkan wajahnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk hidung mancung pemuda itu.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, Sai. Wajahmu sangat menyeramkan. Kau tahu?" bisik Sakura lirih. Tangannya masih belum berhenti menunjuk-nunjuk hidung mancung Sai.

"Hei..."

Tiba-tiba wajah Sai beringsut mundur sambil menggeser kursi yang didudukinya.

"Sakura, kau tahu. Wajahku itu sangat tampan. Apa mata nona muda ini tengah sakit atau sedang terkena debu?" ucapnya masih menampilkan senyum palsunya.

"Bhahaha..."

Sakura tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang ramping. Ia meragukan ke'percaya diri'an yang dimiliki sahabatnya itu.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Sai. Darimana tampannya? Kau itu pucat seperti mayat. Bhahaha..." katanya di tengah-tengah tawanya.

Semua orang yang bercakap-cakap sendiri kini menoleh—menatap sepasang sejoli yang tengah saling melemparkan candaannya.

"Gomen ne, minna-san..." ucap Sai kepada teman-temannya. Sebelum Sakura akan melemparkan candaannya kepada Sai, suara geseran pintu berhasil membuat dirinya bungkam.

'Dua kali gagal' dengusnya pelan.

"Ohayou, minna-san. Gomen ne, tadi ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus." ucap seorang laki-laki berambut keperakan yang merupakan guru matematika mereka—Kakashi sensei.

Suara helaan nafas mengisi keheningan yang ada disana. Murid-muridnya seakan tidak percaya dengan alasan yang dilontarkan oleh sang guru.

"Kalian tidak percaya padaku, hah?" lontarnya sarkastik. Sang guru masih berdiri memandangi murid-muridnya dengan mata memincing.

"Tentu." ucapnya serentak.

"Hhh..."

Laki-laki bermasker itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa murid-muridnya itu selalu tidak percaya dengan semua perkataannya.

"Mau buktinya?" ujarnya kemudian.

Semua siswa-siswi mengangguk, minus Garaa tentunya.

"Ok. Sekarang silakan masuk anak-anak!" ucapnya mengarah ke daun pintu.

Krieet...

Suara pintu terbuka, sukses membuat para siswa menoleh ke arah pintu. Pandangan mereka tak mengedip—penasaran dengan siapa yang datang.

Dua telapak kaki kakan yang berbalutkan sepatu biru dan pink masuk melewati garis pintu.

Dan...

Muncullah dua sosok makhluk pahatan Tuhan yang sangat sempurna. Yang satu laki-laki dan yang satunya lagi perempuan. Tampak sebuah kamera mahal menggantung di leher sang pemuda.

"Anak-anak, kenalkan mereka adalah murid baru. Silakan perkenalkan diri kalian ke depan kelas."

TBC

maaf hanya ini ide saya, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. KRITIK & SARAN, BOLEH?


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

You Belong With Me

"Sakura-chan...mengapa mukamu memerah. Apakah kau sakit?" tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo kepada gadis berambut pink–Sakura– yang tengah mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya sambil melamun.

"Aa...tidak. memangnya merah, ya?" jawabnya kepada Hinata–gadis berambut indigo– sambil menepuk-nepukkan pipinya yang gembul itu dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Iya, Sakura-chan. Apakah Sakura-chan sakit?" ulang Hinata lagi– menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku sama sekali tidak sakit." jawab Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah band caffe yang tengah menyanyikan lagu yang sedang nge-trend saat ini.

Hinata yang mendengar penuturan Sakura yang baik-baik saja kini terlihat lega– tak nampak raut khawatir seperti tadi. Gadis itu langsung melahap hamburger yang sama sekali belum disentuhnya.

Sedangkan Sakura masih memperhatikan dan mendengarkan dengan seksama lagu yang tengah dibawakan oleh band yang bernamakan 'The Flowers' tersebut.

Pandanganu kepadamu

Saat perama kali bertemu

Wajahmu, gayamu

Semua yang ada pada dirimu

Telah menarik hatiku

Nanana...

Blush

Muka Sakura yang tadinya merah kini tambah memerah. Lirik lagu 'The Flowers' benar-benar menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini. Mau tak mau senyuman manis pun tak bisa lagi ia bendung. Mati-matian, ia tahan suara cekikikan yang ingin ia keluarkan karena di sini ada Hinata. Ia tak mau jika gadis di sampingnya ini sampai tahu kalau ia menyukai murid baru tadi. 'Belum saatnya,' pikirnya dalam hati.

Saat ini, mereka berdua tengah duduk di tempat yang biasa mereka duduki– di dekat jendela pojok ruangan caffe. Suasana di tempat itu sangatlah nyaman dan strategis. Karena dari jendela itu, mereka dapat melihat berbagai tanaman hiju dan bunga warna-warni yang tumbuh di tanah subur yang merupakan taman pelepas penat.

Di caffe dengan nuansa cream dan banyak kaca ini, hanya ada sedikit saja siswa-siswi. Hal ini disebabkan karena ini memang belum waktunya untuk istirahat. Sekarang tak ada Ino, Kiba, Garaa, dan Sai. Keempat sahabatnya tersebut sedang mengikuti klub basket dan drama. Kiba, Garaa, dan Sai adalah anggota klub basket dan Ino adalah anggota dari klub drama.

Sebenarnya, Sakura dan Hinata juga mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler . tapi entah kenapa, Sakura tadi tiba-tiba menarik Hinata dan mengajaknya ke caffe ini. Hinata hanya pasrah, tetapi hatinya juga sedikit senang karena terbebas dari kegiatan yang menurutnya sangat membosankan– kegiatan PMR.

Kini mereka tengah makan dengan disuguhi sebuah band caffe yang memang sudah mengisi caffe sekolah tersebut. Pikiran Sakura kembali melayang. Ia mengingat pemuda yang merupakan anak baru tadi pagi.

**Flashback on**

"Anak-anak...silakan masuk!" ucap sang guru bermasker hitam– Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura yang tadinya memperhatikan sang guru kini juga mengalihkan pandangannya menuju daun pintu.

"Sreek..."

Pintu terbuka menampilkan kedua sosok makhluk Tuhan yang sangat sempurna. Pahatan demi pahatan yang terbentuk di tubuh keduanya membuat seluruh makhluk yang ada di dalamnya menganga, minus Garaa, Sai, dan Kakashi-sensei tentunya.

Mata Sakura berbinar menyaksikan sesosok laki-laki berambut eboni yang tengah menatap lurus ke depan. Wajahnya yang terkesan datar dan dingin memperkuat pesona dan karisma sang pemuda. Wajah tampan nan rupawan, dan mata onyx sekelam malam telah berhasil membius emerald sang Putri Haruno. Tak lupa dengan kamera berjeniskan DSLR yang menggantung di lehernya dan tangan yang mendekam di kantung celana kotak-kotaknya membuat sang murid baru itu terlihat cool dan keren.

Sakura masih terus memperhatikan pemuda itu. Mengamati, melihat, dan mencermati tanpa henti semua perilaku dan gerakan pemuda itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai ketika sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

"Silakan perkenalkan diri kalian!" ujar Kakashi-sensei memecahkan keramaian yang ada di sana.

Sang murid baru laki-laki melirik perempuan yang ada di sampingnya, seakan memberikan perintah untuk memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Sang perempuan yang mengerti akan tatapan lembut sang pemuda langsung melangkahkan kakinya sedikit lebih maju. Rambut merah darahnya sedikit meriuk kecil ketika kaki jenjangnya melangkah.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Sara Soramu desu. Dozou yoroshiku onegaishimasu..." ujar gadis berambut merah yang ternyata bernama Sara. Senyuman manis yang diberikan Sara pada saat akhir perkenalan sukses membuat para kaum adam berteriak tertahan.

Sakura mengernyit. Ia sedikit menatap tajam gadis berambut merah yang berdiri di depan kelasnya. Rasanya, ia menjadi kesal ketika melihat gadis bernama Sara itu diam-diam melirik pemuda berambut eboni. Pandangan remeh dan hina, ia lemparkan kepada gadis ayu tersebut—walaupun sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh orang lain.

Setelah Sara memperkenalkan diri, kini giliran sang pemuda yang memperkenalkan diri. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat datar dan seakan-akan tidak mempedulikan keadaan yang ada di sekelilingnya. Tatapan matanya acuh dan tak acuh. Bibirnya yang tipis kemudian terbuka—walaupun sedikit.

"Sasuke Uchiha." ucapnya datar dan singkat.

Setelah itu...

Hening.

Tak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu. Kakashi yang menyadari tak ada lagi pembicaraan, langsung menyela setelah pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu berdiam diri tak melanjutkan perkenalan dirinya.

"Baiklah, kurasa Sasuke sudah selesai memperkenalkan dirinya. Sekarang, Sara! Kau duduk di samping Kiba. Kiba, angkat tanganmu!" perintah Kakashi telak.

Kiba pun mengangkat tangannya. Para siswa yang mengagumi Sara langsung cemberut tak terima— walaupun mereka hanya diam tak berani protes kepada Kakashi-sensei.

Kiba yang diberi kehormatan untuk duduk dengan Sara pun menyeringai senang. Begitu juga dengan Akamaru, anjing itu tengah duduk dengan menjulur-njulurkan lidahnya tanda ia juga senang karena tuannya akan duduk bersama gadis cantik.

Sakura sangat berharap kalau pemuda itu akan duduk di sampingnya. Mata emeraldnya tertutup dan tangannya bertautan satu sama lain. Dalam hatinya, ia berdoa—meminta kepada Tuhan untuk mengabulkan permintaannya itu.

Banyak siswi yang menjerit histeris—memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke supaya duduk di samping mereka. Tapi toh, Sasuke tak menghiraukan teriakan mereka seakan itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari pemuda tersebut.

Kakashi pun mengangkat tangannya—menyuruh para siswi untuk diam. Selang beberapa detik, beberapa murid yang tadi berteriak-teriak kini sudah agak tenang dan Kakashi-sensei pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Sasuke, kau duduk di samping..." ucapan pria bermasker itu terpotong. Matanya memincing—memperhatikan seluruh murid yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya kemudian menyipit—seakan sudah tahu benar di mana ia akan menempatkan murid barunya tersebut.

Sakura terus berharap. Jantungnya kini seakan berperang. Iramanya terdengar bertalu-talu ketika sang guru mengucapkan perkataannya. Kedua emeraldnya masih tertutup rapat—masih enggan untuk terbuka.

"Kau duduk di..."

Perkataan Kakashi terngiang di telinganya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Irama jantungnya terasa semakin berdetak cepat.

"...samping Sakura Haruno." ucap Kakashi telak.

Sakura pun membuka matanya. Senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringai kini terpatri di wajah ayunya. Sedangkan para siswi lainnya langsung mendesah kecewa ketika Pangeran yang baru saja dinobatkan telah menjadi milik Putri Haruno.

"Haruno, angkat tanganmu!" perintah Kakashi-sensei. Sakura yang dipanggil pun mengangkat telapak tangannya. Senyum manisnya masih terus tercetak di wajahnya. Emeraldnya terus mengamati seiring turunnya telapak tangan mungil itu. Pandangannya yang terkesan licik juga terus mencermati Sasuke yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Ketika jarak yang terpaut kurang dari tiga langkah, Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Tentu saja dia gengsi jika sampai pemuda itu tahu kalau sejak dari tadi ia mengamatinya. OMG! Jangan sampai!

"Sreeet..."

Suara decitan kursi menyadarkan Sakura kalau pemuda itu sudah duduk di sampingnya. Karena dilanda penasaran, akhirnya kepala merah mudanya melengok ke samping—ke arah Sasuke.

Hatinya bimbang. Mati-matian ia tahan tangannya karena sudah gatal ingin berkenalan. Tapi di sisi lain, egonya bermain. Egonya berkata kalau ia tidak boleh melakukan hal memalukan tersebut. Lima menit ia berpikir, akhirnya ia sudah memutuskan keputusannya untuk berkenalan dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Sakura." ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sekitar 10 detik tak ada balasan, gumaman, ataupun jabatan tangan yang diinginkan Sakura. Pemuda itu masih setia menatap buku yang entah sejak kapan ia keluarkan—pemuda itu sama sekali tak mempedulikan Sakura.

"Cih, sombong!" umpat Sakura keras. Tak peduli jika pemuda tersebut mendengarnya atau tidak.

Merasa malu karena telah diacuhkan, Sakura pun akhirnya menarik pelan tangan kanannya. Tak lupa juga dengan geraman kasar yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Mata emeraldnya terlihat berkilat—tanda ia sedang kesal. Tangan mungil yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk melumat kertas kini bergerak—menjumput helaian hitam milik Sasuke dan menariknya kasar.

Tak ada suara kesakitan maupun hinaan dari mulut Sasuke. Yang ada hanya delikan tajam yang mengebur emerald Sakura. Sakura yang ditatap tajam balik memelototi. Senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringai merendahkan kembali tercipta di wajah ayunya.

'Aku suka tantangan. Dan bagiku kau adalah tantanganku, Sasuke.' batin Sakura masih menatap tajam Sasuke. Akhirnya, Sasukelah yang memutuskan kotak mata diantara mereka.

Keheningan pun tercipta di antara keduanya semenjak kejadian tadi dan itu tidak masalah bagi Sasuke. Baginya, gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu sama dengan gadis-gadis yang lainnya. Sama-sama menyebalkan!

Suara Kakashi-sensei yang nyaring pun meluapkan segala kejadian yang telah terjadi tadi.

"Buka buku kalian halaman 50!" ucap Kakashi. Sakura membolak-balikkan bukunya sambil melirik pemuda di sampingnya.

'Menarik.' batinnya lagi yang kini tengah tersenyum manis dan tampak semburat tipis di kedua pipi chubbynya.

**Flashback Off**

"Hei, Sakura-chan. Tuh kan! Kamu melamun lagi." Sosor Hinata sambil melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

Sakura yang diperhatikan Hinata pun gelagapan. Diliriknya makanan yang ada di hadapan Hinata. Ternyata makanan 'hamburger' Hinata sudah tinggal seperempat. Pantas saja! Kira-kira berapa lama tadi ia melamun? 'Ya ampun Sakura, kau benar-benar bodoh!' runtuk Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura pun nyengir ke arah Hinata. Dirinya telah menelantarkan Hinata hari ini. Bodoh!

"Hehe...gomen, Hinata-chan. Oh ya, sudah berapa lama kita disini?" tanyanya kikuk lalu melirik jam tangan putih yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

Ya ampun! Sudah 1 jam lebih. Berarti tadi ia mengacuhkan Hinata selama ini. OMG! Sakura, kau benar-benar otak udang, tahu?

"Gomen, Hinata. Tadi aku mengacuhkanmu selama 1 jam, ya? Gomen." ucap Sakura bersalah. Sedangkan Hinta yang memperhatikan Sakura hanya tersenyum kalem.

"Tidak, Saku-chan. Eeh, memangnya apa sih yang kau lamunkan? Kenapa mukamu sampai memerah begitu? Kayaknya kamu beneran sakit, deh." ucap Hinata bertubi-tubi sambil menopang dagunya. Wajahnya yang seperti itu terlihat manis di mata Sakura.

"Hei, itu rahasia. Dan aku tidak sakit. Lihat, aku baik-baik saja, kan?" pamer Sakura memperlihatkan kelincahannya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo, kembali saja Hinata!" ajak Sakura untuk kembali ke kelas ekstrakulikuler PMR. Hinata hanya menatap Sakura datar kemudian berucap.

"Tanggung, Sakura-chan. Ini sebentar lagi akan istirahat." jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan jam tangannya ke hadapan Sakura.

"Aa..." ucapnya kembali duduk.

Sakura pun memakan makanan yang sama sekali belum disentuhnya. Sekali-kali, ia menawarkan makanannya kepada Hinata, tetapi ditolak halus oleh gadis itu.

TET...TET..TET...

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Caffe yang tadinya hanya diisi segelintir anak kini mulai sesak, dipadati oleh siswa-siswi kalangan kelas X, XI, dan XII. Mereka saling berdesak-desakan—berebut kursi untuk ditempati.

Di sudut pintu, tampaklah anggota 'yorokobi' yang berjalan masuk melewati murid-murid yang menahan nafas untuk tidak berteriak. Anggota itu kemudian menghamipri kedua cewek yang sejak tadi sudah nongkrong di tempat itu.

"Aah, melelahkan sekali. Kalian bolos, ya?" tanya Ino sambil memanggil pelayan.

Pertanyaan Ino hanya dijawab dengan anggukan Hinata sedangkan Sakura sudah bermain-main dengan handphone biru miliknya.

Cup

Lagi-lagi Sakura tersentak karena mendapatkan kecupan tiba-tiba dari Garaa.

Peristiwa itu sontak membuat sebagian siswi yang memperhatikan mereka menjerit tertahan. Wajah Sakura kembali memerah. Dirinya mendelik tajam kepada Garaa yang hanya dibalas dengan seringai sexy pemuda tersebut. Sedangkan Sai dan Kiba mendengus pelan, mereka langsung mengotak-atik handphone mereka masing-masing.

Ino dan Hinata pun hanya bisa mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipi mereka. Mereka juga ikut terpesona dengan keberanian Garaa yang mengecup Sakura di depan umum.

"Garaa, ku bilang jangan semba—"omongan Sakura tertutupi dengan teriakan para siswi yang menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan Sara di caffe ini. Hampir semua dari mereka menatap dengan binar memuja kedua insan tersebut. Tak jarang, mereka juga memfoto idola baru mereka tersebut.

"Cih." umpat Garaa yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Sakura. Sakura yang kaget dengan reaksi Garaa pun akhirnya menengokkan kepalanya menatap Garaa. Dahinya mengernyit, ketika melihat ekspresi Garaa yang tidak seperti biasanya. Entahlah, wajahnya terkesan menampilkan raut ketidaksukaan yang dalam.

"Hei, mereka akrab sekali, ya?" ucap Ino spontan. Sakura yang tadinya memperhatikan Garaa kini melihat kedua pasang anak baru tadi padi. Dirinya pun menggeram pelan ketika mendengar penuturan Ino. Ditatapnya dengan detail kedua pasangan yang kini tengah duduk berdua di hadapan Sakura—meskipun jaraknya agak jauh.

"Cih, membosankan." umpatnya lirih.

TBC


End file.
